Elena
Elena has been created by Aurychase and MidnightCollies but is owned by Aurychase only. She is Tracker crush in Tundraverse, with permission from Tundrathesnowpup Elena is a female Husky, Border Collie Blue Merle and Swiss Shepard mix. She works as guide for explorations and her job is make sure that turists are safe during dangerous or difficult trips in different places. So she isn't a normal guide, she help people and pups to see places that they couldn't visit without someone to know the territory. She has to travel a lot and in this way she met Tracker! soon... Elena is a kind pup, people who don't know her can think she is just really normal. She loves to travel and is very curious and observant, nature is her passion and everything living or aso lifeless makes her really curious. She acts mature because of her job, which asks her to be serious and concentrated on surroundings. So sometimes she can seems superficial on emotions or else, but her true personality is far from that. She loves kids and puppies and play with them. Her strong personality help her to be really positive, sunny, stubborn and confident on herself. This perhaps happens when she is with someone she don't really knows. When she is alone she can be scared or not so confident about herself, since it isn't anymore about protecting others. It's easier for her to protect others than herself and this happens also when she stay with her friends or someone close, that someone who let her open up more. She loves adventures and long trips, it's difficult for her to be tired. Being kind and supportive she doesn't have problems with shy people or pups. She loves also to help others even with small things and her attitude is more sweet and quite when she stay with friends. Due to some problems she had when she was born, her body can't really grow up like other dogs of her breed. She isn't really tall even in adult age, but that doesn't really bothers, even when her friends like to joke about it or herself do it. But she doesn't really like when someone says it in a bad way or to hurt her and she can get really. Even if she is girly and and sweet in normal life, she can protect herself pretty well: sometimes she had to reject male dogs who invaded her personal space or who made hurtful jokes about her. She will learn that she doesn't really need to be the one protecting others, but that she can be protected by people who loves her. She won't be useless if something goes wrong and nobody will judge her for having someone who loves her back or care about her too. Normal attires: * Scarf: she wears a light blue foulard everytime even outside missions * Bow: she wears also a light blue bow for her ponytail behind her head Missions: Main Uniform: * Appearance: Her main uniform is mainly blue, like her pup pack, with some parts white and violet. * Pup-pack: In her main pup-pack she has whistle, binoculars and a rope * Hat: a blue hat which helps her to be protected from sun rays * uses: Mainly when she meets her future turists or traveling. Sea/Beach/Lake Uniform: * Appearance: This uniform change the color, from blue to orange. The sleeves are longer. * Uses: The uniform material is waterproof and can also activate the float function * Pup-pack: Inside there are the materials for scuba diving, so the air, the cooler and a mask. It also has a life preserver, a rope, binoculars and small buoys to release in case of need. Desert Uniform: * Appearance: This uniform has no sleeves and the blue parts in this are cream/beige instead. * Uses: Is the best uniform to use when she is hot. * Pup-pack: inside there are compartments for water, a mask against sandstorms, a rope, binoculars and a small fan Snow Uniform: * Appearance: The sleeves are longer and the material is more soft. The blue parts in this are light blue. * Uses: she use this uniform to make her feel warm. * Pup-pack: Inside there are a mask for the snow, an oxygenator, a grappling hook, a rope, hooks, a parachute, binoculars and a thermos. Jungle Uniform: * Appearance: Instead of blue, is light green and the sleevers are shorter than the snow/mountain and the beack/sea/lake uniforms, but longer than the main one. She also has an hood. * Uses: It is waterproof * Pup-pack: A rope, an umbrella for the rain when it is too strong, a compass and binoculars Voice: * Haven Paschall: Serena (Pokémon XY) voice Fears: * To be lonely Crush: Elena met Tracker during an exploration with some turists in the forest. Tracker was just passing by and saw the group visiting some ruins. A kid lost his ball, which started to fall down an hill. Trying to catch it he didn't noticed a cliff and he woud felt if it wasn't for Elena, who saved it just in time. Doing it, thought, made her trip on her paws and fall. Luck helped her and a tree blocked her fall, giving time to Tracker who saved then her. They became friends really fast and his innocent personality gave Elena possibility to open up more and in no time make him fall hard for her. She is very clueless with love, pups who were attracted but too pushy or Tracker had problems to be understood. Romantic love for her is something she didn't thought about till she started to hang out with Tracker. He, being a littly shy about it, had to ask her out clearly since she didn't get the hints and, even if she appreciated his attitude, never thought about him loving her. He was the first to understand his feelings, thanks to Chase and Rocky, who already had experiens and pointed out when he only acted naturally without being aware that his way to act towards her was the one of a puppy in love. Even when he asked her out (Still with Chase, Rocky and all the other pups' help) she didn't understood he was meaning to hang out as a date and not as friends. Thought, even if he was a little perplexed, he has more courage to keep being more open and finally things sorted out by their times. being in love with each other became clear even without a confession after some time. Years later she found out to be pregnant during a mission. Being really hard she just said to her cousin Fletcher when he phoned her, asking him to keep it as a secret from Tracker (exception was if she couldn't come back). In that time Tracker was in Adventure Bay to distract himself from his girlfriend mission and stay calm. He decided to use his break to also organize his marriage proposal, convinced to do it after her return. Thought he overhears by mistake Fletcher talking to Chase about it and went into a panic state (Happy one too, but mostly panic since his girlfriend was on a dangerous mission). He decided to depart and go to her, to help her coming back home and his decision is a really good one, since he saves her from an incident which could have killed her. While saving her he slipped that he knew, or... maybe said without thinking, something like "Is my job to protect the one I love and soon ones!!" Of course Elena didn't appreciated how he heard about the pregnancy but is happy to see him again. He proposed to her right then, still saving her and she accepted. They married right after her 4 puppies birth and she retreated from her job to look after them. Random: * She is Fletcher's younger cousin. * Like Fletcher does with all his females relative, just when he discovered she had a crush, he wanted to make sure that Tracker was a good pup and, if not, to teach him a lesson. That for sure was her biggest embarass. * She and Tracker eventually married and had 4 puppies: Kaze, Entei, Mauno and Elm Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Females Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon